Zom-B Family
Zom-B Clans is the ninth installment in the Zom-B series. Background B has been taken hostage by Dan-Dan and his evil associates... who include her father. But someone is coming to her rescue... Story B is taken captive and led through the complex, Dan-Dan follows close behind along with, her father Todd, Owl Man, his dog Sakarias and Rage. She is then reunited with Josh who offers to take off her cuffs but she refuses his kindness. She is brought to a cell and after time passes her father shows up telling her he plans to die by hand grenade. The zombies are just a stain to overcome for him the real battle is with the Indians, Chinese, Russians and Muslims. The angry back and forth between father and daughter continues until she learns that her mother is here as well but she is a zombie. She asks to see her and Dan-Dan allows it then takes her on a tour of the facility. She is led to a fancy room were Vicky Wedge, Justin Bazini, Josh Massoglia and Owl Man are waiting for her to arrive. Rage is also in the room. After an exchange she is led to Owl Man’s lab, Josh explains there is a reason why the army chose to support Dan-Dan and the KKK. They are led to the largest lab were both human and zombie guinea pigs a strapped to tables and Owl Man admits to be one of those responsible for releasing the global zombie virus. All kinds of people were keen for the zombie revolution, wealthy people, politicians, some military people but not Josh. Owl Man explains that he wanted them to wait ten or twenty years, but things were leaking out and through a series of phone calls and email a consensus was reached and the virus was shipped all around the world and released at about the same time. They had set up secure bases before hand and all those on their side were granted sanctuary alongside other they might need, they also brought down satellites and communication networks at the same time. The rich graving for immortality and long live was another big factors that made them end the world. He reveals that Dowling made him the way he is and he has been unable to create mutants or more like him. Their original plan was to find a cure against becoming a zombie Immunize those who were part of the operation, then immunize those of the survivors that fitted in their brave new world. Then eliminate the zombies. B calls out Josh saying that there is another way, Dr Oystein. Rage tells her, he isn’t all that. B says this is wrong, Owl Man explains he wants to experiment on her to try and find a cure she refuses, which means she is Dan-Dan’s now. Her dad and Owl Man try to reason with her but she rebukes them and is returned to her cell. Later her dad and Coley come to collect her. She is led to Dan-Dan wearing a spacesuit, because he promised her a universe of torment. Her father is allowed to leave which he does. She is carried through his living quarters and strapped to a table where little children are forced to watch her. He starts torturing but she is too though to be bothered by it, so he skips a few steps and starts in earnest. He goes on for hours without stopping, finally he has had enough takes of his spacesuit, which has a relief system inside just like a real one, he goes to sleep on a bed of pillows with the children singing to him. He wakes a few hours later and resumes, the continues till he tells her he forgot something Vinyl. He feeds her brains then goes away and when he returns forces her to stand and walk. Her dad comes in and is shocked by her state but he reports that the cages for the game are ready. She is led to a courtyard with a large cage in it are four man, four women and four children, two boys and two girls and Vinyl is in it strapped away from them to the other side of the cage. Vinyl tells her not for fight for him and she agrees, however Dan-Dan has other plans, Coley takes a bucket of her blood and sprays it over the other twelve turning them all into zombies. They are let loose and she starts fighting with them to protect Vinyl. Through sheer will, ingenuity and determination she manages to fight and kill all twelve of them. To the delight of the humans. She calls out Dan-Dan to set Vinyl free after a back and forth he agrees to let them go if she can win three more matches with each match having four more zombies. Vinyl implies there is another way to deal with him and understanding him, she kills him taking away their pleasure to see both of them suffer more. He father is send to check if he is really dead, then Dan-Dan loses interest and orders Rage to kill her dad and then her. Rage enters the cage and her dad reveals he still has the grenade but he tells him to wait a bit. She asks Rage if he is a spy and her reveal he isn’t but he does know why Burke came in guns blazing to kill Oystein, he checked on the files he had collected and learned something important but before he can reveal it to B, Dan-Dan shouts for them to fight. Then guards start radioing that zombies are coming from the water and all around the power station, their’re are countless mutants with them they unfold banners with B’s face on it. As those inside wonder whats going on, Mr. Dowling eventually reveals himself. Owl Man leaves with Rage to get things from his lab, he offers Dan-Dan an out by handing B over to him, but he refuses. A minute pass and the mutant Kinslow demands they hand her over, Justin refuses and asks for a bazooka. Then a soldier tells him the speakers went dead and the zombies start advancing. Dan-Dan tries to execute her, but her father gets in his way, he orders Coley to do it but he refuses so Dan-Dan shoots him in the head. Then he waddles off. Her dad frees her, she wants to free the prisoners but seeing Dan-Dan she ask her father to make good some of the bad thing he did to her by freeing the prisoners as she goes after Dan-Dan. She finds him waiting for a helicopter he wants to make a deal, his safety for that of the children. Then Rage arrives with the dog Sakarias, telling him there won’t be a rescue he then sends the dog at Dan-Dan by shouting gun, he drops it and the dog brings it back to Rage. Rage then wants to let the children finish of Dan-Dan but she refuses saying that is what Dan-Dan tried to do, turn them into something as twisted as himself. After the children leave she sets the dog loose who kills of the horrid Dan-Dan. They go back to the kids who Rage promises to protect with the dog he then tells her she should go to her painters friends brewery and look over the files there. He explains he almost bought into Dr Oystein but what he found there changed his mind for good, everyone is rotten to the core. She leaves after vowing to kill him. She gets to the prisoners and reunites with her dad who has many keys with him, then the manhole covers in the courtyard open up and the babies pour out from them. The free several cages and those freed mix in with the mutants, zombies, soldiers and KKK’ers. Some kill those who held them captive before the zombies can do so, as the place fills up, they abandon the final cages to try and help the freed prisoners. They get to the cells and the ones who followed them the most are the babies who start calling out to her, to follow them and come home with them. Her dad tells this is the end they have come to her mother’s cell and he plans to blow himself up alongside her. He enter her cell and closes the door and then does exactly what he said he would do. Kinslow and Dowling then come for her and they asks her to come with them, she can refuse but it wouldn’t do her well. They tells her she belongs with them and if she comes with them they will let the remaining humans live. They would do this as a favour to her not to get her to come with them, knowing it is the humans best chance she agrees to come with them. The babies then lift her up and carry her away, they lower her through one of the manholes gently and then carry her away from the power station. Table of Chapters Table of Characters Editions Trivia See Also References Navigation